


Shower Seekers

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Having caught the snitch and dealt with the media, a victorious Harry is ready for a nice, long shower.  But the opposing seeker has other ideas.





	Shower Seekers

Harry Potter happily accepted the handshakes and slaps on the back from his teammates, who were already showered and dressed and were on their way out. He himself was still hot and sweaty from the game, but he’d only just finished with the post-game interviews. He was always swarmed with interview requests just based on who he was, but there were even more when he made a dramatic catch to win the game like he’d managed today. And then there were the other little factors that made this particular match one that the media and the public ate up. Everyone loved a chance to pry into Harry’s private life, especially when it came to romance. But he’d finally gotten through it all, and a nice hot shower awaited him.

He stopped and squinted in concentration when he realized that he could still hear the shower water running.

_That’s odd, he thought. I could’ve sworn I saw everybody leaving on my way in. Did I miss someone?_

He continued further into the Puddlemere United locker room, suddenly wary about the possibility that one of the obsessed Boy-Who-Lived superfans had snuck into the showers and was waiting in ambush. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He cautiously crept closer to the sound of running water, his wand now gripped in his hand just in case. He tensed when he recognized that there was indeed someone in the shower, and it wasn’t one of his teammates. He was right; someone had snuck in with wicked intentions.

“About time you showed up, Potter,” the distinctly female voice teased. “I thought you might spend the rest of the night basking in your victory and leave me in here all alone.”

“Don’t be a sore loser, Weasley,” he retorted, letting his wand slip through his fingers and hit the floor. He quickly got to work removing his quidditch gear, though he didn’t work so fast that he couldn’t enjoy the sight of Ginny Weasley’s naked body, wet as she stood in the shower and washed away the sweat she’d worked up. It was far from the first time he’d seen her in such a state, but he was pretty sure he’d never get tired of seeing it.

“I almost had it, you know,” she said conversationally as she turned away from him. He knew that she hadn’t turned her back because she was angry with him. No, she knew exactly what the sight of her naked body did to him, and now she was treating him to the rear view. Water ran down her freckled back, over her pert bum and down her long, athletic legs. God, she was fucking beautiful. And somehow, she was all his.

“I know,” he agreed. He wasn’t just humoring her either. Only mere seconds had separated them. If she hadn’t been out of position from dealing with a bludger that had been sent her way, it could’ve been her catch and Holyhead’s victory.

“You better not blow this,” she warned. “If you guys don’t win the league now that you’ve beaten us, you’ll have me to answer to.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, grinning. He’d pulled himself away from staring at her arse long enough to get the last of his clothing off, and he quickly joined his girlfriend in the shower. She scooted forward to make room for him, but it was still a tight squeeze. Not that it mattered much; closeness was kind of the point.

“Do you want to actually wash off first?” she asked, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

“Fuck no,” he said. “Do you know how hard it is for me to concentrate when you’re flying right in front of me, your arse squeezed into those tight pants?”

“Poor boy,” Ginny said, not sounding sympathetic in the least. “Why don’t you relieve that stress then?”

She placed her hands on the shower wall and bent over as much as the cramped confines allowed, which caused that lovely bum of hers to stick out towards him as if in invitation.

“To the victor go the spoils,” he said, stepping forward and putting his hands on her hips. She giggled, but her amused noises were soon replaced by ecstatic moans as he pushed inside of her and began thrusting away without ceremony.

He’d been craving this all day. She knew how much she affected him and had felt no shame in using it to her advantage during the match to try and distract him, but now he was free to let himself go. And let go he did, fucking her hard and fast in the shower as the water continued to rain down on them. It was exactly what he’d needed, and judging by Ginny’s loud and enthusiastic grunts and screams, the same was true for her. 

Harry held onto her hips tightly as he drove into her with every bit of energy he still had left. If any of his teammates came back in for any reason, he was sure the sounds of their fuck would be immediately audible even over the running water. His hips bouncing against her arse with every thrust home would have been loud enough on its own, but Ginny drowned even that out. She was a screamer when she really got into it, and there was no question that she was into it right now. He doubted she’d care if the entire Puddlemere United team could hear her cries and know she was getting shagged in the shower.

“Yes! Yes! Keep going, Harry! Just a little more!” she pleaded. He gritted his teeth against his impending demise and redoubled his efforts. His left hand left her hip and drifted between her thighs to toy with her clit. He used two fingers to rub her exactly how she knew she liked, putting his intimate knowledge of her body and what set her off to good use.

It was powerfully effective. Her cries grew more desperate and he could feel her body shaking as he achieved his goal. Once he heard the telltale confirmation that he’d driven Ginny to her climax he knew he didn’t need to struggle any longer. A few more frantic thrusts later and he was done, holding onto her hips for dear life as he filled her with his seed. 

They stood like that for a moment, enjoying the afterglow of their frantic fucking, and then he pulled out so he could shower for real. Ginny didn’t leave though; they rearranged themselves so she was now standing behind him, and she washed his back while he dealt with his front. Theoretically this would speed things up, but he knew his girlfriend too well to expect that. She was probably a bigger pervert than he was.

She worked her way down his body, and her soapy hands lingered on his bum far longer than necessary. As washing turned to groping, he shook his head and snorted in amusement.

“You’re going to get me going all over again if you keep that up,” he said, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes and shutting the water off.

“Is that a challenge?” she asked, giving his muscular rear a squeeze. “Because I’m always up for a rematch.”

“Bring it on, Weasley.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
